A Past And It's Influence Today
by MetalLoverDeborah
Summary: Orochimaru still loves Jiraiya. And goes to great lengths to get him... even putting him in his 16 year old body? OROJIR. Yaoi. ONHOLD.
1. Waking

Jiraiya awoke with sharp head pains. _What the hell is this? _He groaned as he rolled over in his bed, burying his face into the pillow and breathing in.

"Gah!" He yelped and scrambled out of the bed; the distinct smell of Orochimaru tainted the pillow's case. _What on Earth…?_

"Ah, it's good to see you awake, Jiraiya. I was about to wake you up myself." A sly voice found its way to Jiraiya, who was standing in nothing but a pair of very short pyjama shorts.

Jiraiya turned sharply, not surprised to see the assistant, Kabuto, standing close behind Orochimaru. "Well done, Kabuto. He looks exactly like he did… then."

Kabuto nodded. "Why thank you, Lord Orochimaru. If I may say, he is a lot smaller than I imagined."

Jiraiya cringed. He didn't want to know what they were talking about. Until he realized that he looked… shorter than Orochimaru. He gasped.

What happened to him?

He flung out his arms and inspected them, watching the smirk on Orochimaru's face grow. His arms looked slimmer, and certainly less muscular. He turned away from Orochimaru and Kabuto, tears shimmering in his eyes.

_How could he do this to me? He knew that I didn't want this! How could he put me in my 16-year-old body?_

"Figured it out yet, Jiraiya?" Orochimaru padded his way towards the other sannin, a smile plastered on his face.

"How dare you do this to me! What give you the right?" Jiraiya's fist was clenched tightly beside his hip, fully prepared to punch the other. He vented his anger by growling, eyes scanning the other's body.

_Looks like he did when he was 16. He's still too afraid to grow old. Such a coward._

"Well?!"

_Jiraiya is visibly angered by my choices to change his body shape. I should ask why, but I am cautious of his reaction. He may not know it yet, but he still has his monstrous abilities from before. He will realize this if I bait him, but he may feel his strength within already._

"I did this because I love you. I did this against your consent, because I love you. Even though you said no before."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. _It's been years since I heard him say such things._

"Do not lie to me. You did this for your own benefit because you are selfish." Kabuto gasped, yes, he had heard Jiraiya and Orochimaru dispute in the past, but the audacity of the white haired sannin was truly surprising.

Orochimaru raised an eye brow. "Do you really believe that?"

Jiraiya glanced at the mirror on the wall, and made no attempt to hide his tears. "Yes." Jiraiya flinched as Orochimaru pulled him into an embrace, lips to Jirayia's ear.

"You don't love me," Jiraiya muttered, pushing softly at the brunette's chest. "Get off me."

Orochimaru didn't budge.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jiraiya screamed, roughly pushing Orochimaru's shoulders away before bolting out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"Great. I have never been able to beat Jiraiya when it came to running." Orochimaru finished before running after Jiraiya.

--

When Jiraiya ran past, Sasuke was more than surprised. He was in for a bigger shock when he saw Orochimaru running, quite uncharacteristically, after the white haired male.

"JIRAIYA! You don't know where you're going!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

The boy, or man, named 'Jiraiya' stopped in his tracks, before swinging around and unexpectedly punching Orochimaru in the face. Orochimaru staggered before taking off after the other as Jiraiya began the chase again.

"YOU FREAK! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

After about 10 minutes of running, the sound 5 trudged out to watch the show. Little did they know, Jiraiya wasn't in the mood.

"Can I help you?!"

Orochimaru staggered suddenly at Jiraiya's halt and fell on top of the other male. Grunting was heard before a clear view was shown of the two.

Jiraiya's legs were twisted around Orochimaru's waist, making their positions look very suggestive and… natural? Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Get off me you pervert!"

Orochimaru didn't stop the other male as he ran back into the room he awoke in. Jiraiya needed time alone. Even he understood that.

--

Later that night, Orochimaru suggested to Kabuto that maybe Jiraiya needed some comfort.

"Oh no, no, no, Lord Orochimaru. Jiraiya needs a lot of time alone to deal with this emotional and physical blow. Just give it some time."

He sighed, annoyed and went to Jiraiya's room anyway.

He knocked on the door, but got no answer. The snake sannin opened the door and peeked inside, only to see a lump in the bed.

"I don't want to talk to you at the moment, Orochimaru." Jiraiya didn't move as Orochimaru sat beside him on the bed. The snake sannin extended an arm and touched Jiraiya's shoulder softly.

"I didn't think you would be this angry."

Jiraiya shot up. "What the fuck? You had absolutely no fucking right to do wha –" Orochimaru's pale lips gently touched the other's, a pale hand buried deep within the white locks.

Orochimaru applied to pressure to the kiss, and pulled away after a few seconds. Jiraiya's eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip softly. When his eyes did open, Jiraiya grabbed Orochimaru's shoulder and rest his head in the warm crevice.

"Stop playing mind games on me."

---666---666---666---666---666---666---666---666—

END OF CHAP ONE.



R&R?


	2. Competition

Orochimaru blinked.

_The whole time, he thought I was playing with his mind? Does he not know me better?_

"Stop it, before things get worse between us." Jiraiya lay back down on the pillow, arms behind his head in a lazy gesture.

"I will always love you, you cannot change that, Jiraiya." Jiraiya smirked and rolled over.

--

As Orochimaru walked through a small village beside a main road connecting two slightly larger villagers, he caught sight of the other Sannin.

Tsunade gasped softly before asking him down to sit for some sake.

"You're supposed to hate me, you know."

The big-breasted woman smiled. "I'm looking for Jiraiya. He disappeared suddenly. I'm concerned."

_She better not send ANBU on my trail for crying out loud! I don't want her to interfere with my plans!_

"I see."

Tsunade smiled, "Have you seen him?"

Orochimaru's hands folded together nervously. "Of course I haven't."

The two Sannin sat in silence, occasionally sipping their sake or eating some display crackers. "I love him, Orochimaru."

At that precise moment, Naruto and Shizune walked in and sat beside their Hokage, Naruto glaring heatedly at the snake Sannin.

"You… _what_?"

Tsunade smiled again, "I love Jiraiya with all my heart."

Orochimaru stood up angrily, before leaning in close to the blonde woman's face, "How long have you loved him, oh Tsunade?"

"I realized my feelings, my love, 4 days ago."

"FOUR DAYS AGO?!"

Shizune, Naruto and Tsunade all jumped at the sudden outburst, causing the rest of the customers to complain loudly at the noise.

"You wanna know how long _**I've **_loved him?" Orochimaru barked. "I've loved him for almost 4 DECADES! I've loved him for 38 YEARS! Since we were TEENAGERS!"

Orochimaru stormed out angrily, fuming to himself.

--

Kabuto was surprised to see his master storming around his lair, cursing blonde women and love.

"… I love him, Kabuto! He's mine!"

"… yes, Orochimaru…"

"How dare she say those things… she has no right!"

"… yes, Orochimaru…"

"Her and her stupid lies, she never loved him back then! Why now? Because I love him? Stupid idiot!"

"… yes, Orochimaru…"

"I love Jiraiya, I do!"

"… yes, Orochimaru…"

The rant ended when the white haired male stepped out of the room he was sleeping in.

"Orochimaru? Did you see Tsunade?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, "Ah, yes I did, at the sake bar."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "What was she doing out of Konoha?"

"I actually don't know."

Jiraiya smirked. "I don't really care." 

If Orochimaru was anyone else, he would've squealed.

-- -- --

TBC


	3. Realization

**Story Title: **A Past And Its Influence Today

**Author: **Kawaiiotonin

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing: **OroJir (minor others)

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **3

**Chapter / Drabble name: **Realization

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto; unfortunately, heh, Sasuke does

**Author's Note: **Yaoi. No flaming. Just so you know, Jiraiya and Orochimaru _**were**_ lovers when they were younger in this story.

--

_I will make him understand that I love him. No matter how long it takes._

Orochimaru was currently sitting in a hot springs, opposite Jiraiya. The white haired male was smiling softly, fingers tracing the patterns in the water.

"What did Tsunade say that made you so angry?"

He knew the question would be asked sooner or later. "She said that she loved you."

Jiraiya smiled. "She lied, Orochimaru. You know that. She only said it so you'd tell her that you know where I am." Orochimaru saw the reasoning but didn't reply.

"But did she have to use those words?" Orochimaru bit out as Jiraiya moved closer to him.

"Some people don't value love as much as they used to, especially after loosing people close to them." Jiraiya offered, running his hands through the water. He then pulled his legs up to his body, hugging them almost innocently, smiling like a young child.

Orochimaru smiled softly at the image in front of him.

His ex-team-mate was paddling around in the water, almost like he'd never felt the warmth before. Orochimaru was so deep in thought he didn't notice how close Jiraiya was. When the white haired sannin laughed loudly beside him, it snapped him out of his haze.

Jiraiya looked at him curiously. "What's with you today? You seem spacey."

The raven smirked. "Worried about me, are you?" he asked, almost jokingly. Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow. "Of course I am."

If Orochimaru had of been holding something, he would've dropped it. He stared at the other male, hardly believing his ears. "You still care about me?"

Jiraiya nodded, his wet hair sticking to his slim shoulders.

Before Jiraiya could blink, Orochimaru's arms wound themselves around his waist, pulling him to the chest of the paler male. Jiraiya's hand splayed across Orochimaru's chest in attempt to steady himself.

Jiraiya ignored the beating underneath his fingertips and looked into the golden eyes of old friend. His own arms travelled up around Orochimaru's neck and pulled him down into a more comforting embrace.

The two stayed in the hug, Orochimaru's hands finding comfort on tan hips. Jiraiya's head rest in Orochimaru's neck, breathing softly.

--

"I hate it when you're in the hot spring for too long. Your skin goes all funny." Orochimaru smirked at the comment, amusement dancing in his eyes as he watched Jiraiya examine his skin.

Jiraiya waved his fingers in front of Orochimaru's face. When he got no reaction, he crawled onto the raven's lap and grabbed his head with tan hands.

"Are you listening?"

Golden eyes met dark ones as Orochimaru raised his face towards the others. Jiraiya, getting the hint, lowered his face to meet his ex-lover's.

Lips met in a sweet kiss. There was no tongue, purely lips. Jiraiya shifted slightly in his lap, causing Orochimaru to open his mouth in a surprised gasp. Taking advantage of this, Orochimaru slid his tongue out and swiped it across the others, clutching Jiraiya's waist a little bit tighter.

"It's funny," Jiraiya managed through kisses, "how similar Sasuke and Naruto are," his lips were pressed against Orochimaru's again, "to us, don't you think?" Tongues battled again, Jiraiya's hands held onto his teammate's broader ones while they kissed.

"Yes, you could say that." Orochimaru admired the kiss-bruised lips of the man sitting on his lap. Jiraiya stifled a yawn and smirked.

"I'm pretty tired. I wanna sleep now."

Orochimaru sighed.

_Just when things were going good._

--

When Orochimaru went to see Jiraiya the following morning, he wasn't surprised to see blankets on the floor and Jiraiya's body in a weird star shape.

He just gave out a load of missions to about 20 nins. Running a country while trying to get an _old _ex-lover back was hard work.

With Kabuto complaining about him not doing as much experiments as before was just irritating.

Jiraiya rolled over. Orochimaru picked up another blanket.

_Just like old times, heh, Jiraiya. Always the fool. You're still strapped to that tree. 1 _

--

Preview:

"You're still an idiot!" 

"You're still a pervert!"

"… pervert?"

"Shut up Kabuto!"

--

1 when the sannin were younger, Jiraiya was very similar to Naruto.

He always got into trouble, and didn't think before he acted. But he is one of the strongest ninja. Even more so than Orochimaru.


End file.
